Episode 3
Kuwabara: A Promise Between Men is the third episode of both season 1 of YuYu Hakusho and of the entire series overall. It aired on October 24, 1992 in Japan and March 9, 2002 in the United States. Plot While waiting for the Spirit Beast to hatch, Yusuke and Botan witness Keiko get attacked by some thugs from Kasanegafuchi Jr. High, another school rival to Sarayashiki Jr. Luckily in the nick of time, Kuwabara and his three friends appear on the scene, and a large brawl with the other gang begins. They ended up back in their school in the principal's office the next day, being apprehended for starting the fight. Mr. Akashi, a teacher with rat-like teeth and demeanors, hates Kuwabara and his friends, and thus, will go to any means to cause them hardships. He tells them that as a punishment, if one of them gets into a fight through the next week, Okubo will lose his job. This doesn't bode well for Okubo, a kid who works at a job through the school to help support his poor family. Everyone agrees. Then, after school, Mr. Akashi and his comrade Mr. Iwamoto, another teaches who dislikes both Yusuke and Kuwabara and his friends, are talking about a trap he has secretly sprung at Kuwabara to get him expelled from school and how the school's financial actions will increase right after, once both Yusuke, Kuwabara and his gang are all dropped. Akashi's trap consisted in pitting Kuwabara against the same punks from Kasanegafuchi Jr. from the previous day. The cowardly teacher hopes that Kuwabara will be forced to fight, getting all four of the kids that Akashi dislikes out of his way. Kuwabara keeps his promise to his friends, and just takes the horrible beating he receives from the three ruthless thugs. This infuriates Akashi even more, and so he raises the stakes the next day. He now says that he will apply a science exam in the next six days, and if just one of them scores below 50 points on it, Okubo's work license will be revoked. He tells the others that he can make it; since he scored a 39 on the last test and if he tries a little bit harder he will pass. Kuwabara, unfortunately, scored a 7 on the last test (while Yusuke steadily says to Botan that he scored only 12, much to the blue-haired girl's dismay). He upholds his promise however, vowing to score above 50 on the upcoming test. Kuwabara makes great efforts to study; however, this is nearly ruined when he gets cornered inside a public library by another group of school thugs, resulting in another brutal beating for the resilient boy. Physically mauled but unfazed within, he assures his comrades to keep studying hard; however, it falls short that night when he falls asleep at his desk. Yusuke enters his dream and inspires him to study more. The next day, the day of the big test, another three thugs follow Kuwabara once again to try one last time to get him to fight. On their way to get him, they knock down a girl, causing her to faint. This is Yusuke's only chance; he possesses the girl's body and successfully defeats the thugs, preventing Kuwabara from even getting involved with them. Kuwabara takes the test (with another provisional help from Yusuke), successfully answering enough questions to pass and frustrating Akashi once more, but Iwamoto approaches him and secretly erases Kuwabara's answer for the last question, decreasing the boy's test score - however, they did not pay attention to Principal Takanaka near them, hearing everything. Kuwabara receives his test back, surprised because he was pretty sure that he scored more than 50 points because he copied his answers on a scratch paper so that he could later check if his answers were right. Luckily, he notices the erasure mark in the last question's answer and realizes the vile sabotage. Enraged, he aims to punch Akashi's lights out, but Yusuke somehow stops him just in time. Mr. Takanaka, the school's principal and also one of the few that actually liked both Yusuke and Kuwabara, catches Akashi as he was about to leave the scene. He assures Kuwabara that justice will be served, allowing Kuwabara and his friends to stay in school, and Okubo to retain his job. Later, Yusuke asks Botan how he was able to get through to Kuwabara. Botan explains that this was, in a way, Yusuke transmitting his emotions to Kuwabara. Only very close friends can experience such a transmission. As the day ends, Kuwabara realizes that it was Yusuke who helped him through this, and secretly thanks his deceased friend. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * This episode shows the loyalty between Kuwabara and his friends. Gallery Image Gallery Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes